Queens'bro Bridge
Queens'bro Bridge was the 22nd episode of Season 5 of The King of Queens, also the 122nd overall episode in the series. Written by David Bickel, the episode, directed by James Widdoes, was first aired on CBS-TV on April 28, 2003. Synopsis Doug finds out that Arthur owns inherited property where there is a house built, but there's just one problem, it's co-owned by his hated half-brother, Skitch (Shelley Berman). Doug attempts to reunite the brothers in an attempt to have Arthur move out. Storyline Arthur reveals he has a half-brother named Skitch (special guest star Shelley Berman) whom he owns a house with. This makes Doug think that Arthur should move in with Skitch. The only problem is that Arthur hates Skitch and doesn't want to live there, and that the house, where they grew up in, is in disrepair and needs to be renovated. When Doug realizes they own a house together, he sees the possibility of getting his personal life back when he envisions his basement empty, and he and Carrie begin having some more personal time together without Arthur. Arthur and his half-brother Skitch finally are reunited when Doug sets it up for them to meet again at the tollbooth Skitch works at on the freeway, which leads to the two brothers actually renovating their old childhood home and then moving in it with one another, as everything seems to be "Hunky-dory" for a time, as when Doug and Carrie visit them to see how things are going, the two seem to be in "familial bliss" as they find the brothers playing on a swing in the backyard as if they're kids again. However, it doesn't take long for the joy of being reunited to wear thin as Arthur realizes that he couldn't live with his rather bossy brother, as they argue all the time, as Doug also sees the things that Arthur couldn't stand about Skitch when he visits them again; when he catches Skitch fussing at Arthur, he invites Arthur to move back in with he and Carrie, which is exactly what happens. Did You Know? Trivia/Notes *'Note:' Patton Oswalt (Spence), Gary Valentine (Danny) and Nicole Sullivan (Holly) are all credited, but do not appear in the episode. *Doug & Arthur crossed over the G.W. bridge a total of 7 times & costed him $42 just to talk to Skitch at the toll booth. Connections ;References *''Gilligan's Island'' (TV series) - Doug says it's like he and Carrie have been on Gilligan's Island for the last five years. *''I Dream of Jeannie'' (TV series) - Carrie asks Doug if this is the next show he'll talk about. *''The Brady Bunch'' (TV series) - Doug and Carrie talk about this show. Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen and performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters *''Ebony and Ivory'' (uncredited) - Performed by Kevin James Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin (credited only) *Nicole Sullivan as Holly Shumpert (credited only) *Gary Valentine as Danny Heffernan (credited only) *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer Guest starring/Recurring cast *Shelley Berman as Skitch Spooner, Arthur's half-brother (Special guest star) More external links * Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes